Surgical meshes are typically employed to repair or obturate a hernia. One surgical mesh device which has proven to be particularly efficacious in the treatment of hernias consists of a cylindrical hernial canal insert terminating at one end with a collar and at the other end with a base. The canal insert is inserted in the hernial canal and extends there through for obturation. The collar and base facilitate fixation of the canal insert and are positioned on the outside and inside surfaces, respectively, of the abdominal cavity adjacent to the hernial cavity.
Conventional techniques for transporting and storing such devices are not entirely satisfactory. These techniques often lead to damage or alteration of the shape of the surgical mesh. The canal insert, typically having a cylindrical shape, is intended to be inserted into a hernial canal of corresponding size and shape. The shape of the device facilitates the insertion and placement of the device for treatment of hernias. If the device is crushed during shipping, it will be difficult for the surgeon to use the device and properly place it in the patient. Moreover, the canal insert is of a size sufficient to allow the insertion of a finger or instrument for purposes of facilitating insertion of the surgical mesh. Therefore, the maintenance of the shape of the surgical mesh device is very important.
However, given the delicate three-dimensional shape of the surgical mesh device, i.e. the collar and base portions of the surgical mesh being typically located some distance away from each other with the canal insert there between, it is difficult to prevent alteration of the device's three-dimensional shape during shipping.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for retaining a surgical mesh device which ensures that the three dimensional shape of the surgical mesh device is maintained.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for retaining a surgical mesh device whereby displacement of the surgical mesh device therefrom is prevented.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a retainer which can easily have a surgical mesh device secured therein.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a retainer for a surgical mesh device which can be easily manufactured.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow or may be learned by the practice of the invention.